


Bad Day

by MadQueen



Series: Good Omens & Reader [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You have a bad day and the first thing you do when you return to Crowley's flat is pull the man into a hug to make it all better. It works.Can be read as a romantic or platonic, and the reader is left to be gender unspecific so it can be read by anyone :)





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a vent fic I was just listening to a sad song and went "OH SHIT I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A CROWLEY FIC"
> 
> I don't want anyone to be worried I'm alright wbsjsjdbdb 
> 
> The worries of the reader in this fic are vague, and I tried to make it as inclusive as possible, so there are little to no specifics on the reader. 
> 
> There are probably errors and if there are I want to say, sincerely, my bad.

You didn't normally do this. You knew Crowley was normally one to shy away from personal contact most days, only showing small forms of affection through small words or a few kind touches throughout the day… But you needed this. It hadn't been a good day. 

The instant you had located him, you crossed the room and pulled him into a tight hug, your head burrowing itself into his shoulder. 

That's where you were currently, fighting the feeling you had to break into sobs into his chest. 

You can already feel the tears starting to fill your eyes and you try not to think about the fact they had the possibility of messing up the expensive fabric that made up the particular suit he was wearing today. 

He had long ago said he didn't mind cleaning up any accidents on the fabric of his clothes, but Aziraphale had once said it wasn't... the same. You're not sure exactly what that had meant, but you knew he wasn't one to lie. 

Crowley was hesitant for a moment, and for a moment you considered the fact he could very well push you away. However, his hands slowly but surely move to envelop you after a second and pull you closer. His voice is soft whenever he speaks as if he's afraid to set you off. "Are you alright?"

You don't trust your voice to speak, afraid If you do that it will give way to you starting to outright sob. You're not sure how Crowley would react to that, you'd never seen the man in that situation. Instead of speaking, you let out a small hum in the negative in order to answer his question. 

"Okay…" He says, his voice sounding slightly worried as he spoke. 

One of Crowley's hands starts playing an active role in soothing your feelings, gently starting to rub at your back with a steady hand. His feet also start shifting slightly, moving in a slight swaying motion that is reminiscent to you of how someone would rock a baby. 

In that, you can get lost in the feelings of the physical sensation, less worrying about the stresses of your day and more easily focus on the room. On what was inside it. Or rather, who was inside it. 

Crowley's voice sounds surprisingly comfortable when he speaks a few minutes later, patient as can be. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

This time, you know you won't break into tears when you speak, so you trust yourself to speak… if just a little bit. "Later?" You say, or more, ask. If he really wanted you to open up to him here and now you would, but you would rather do it when the wounds didn't feel so fresh.

When he finally speaks, his words sound like they were thought about with intense care, like he had been mulling over the perfect way to respond. "You can talk whenever you're ready." 

He doesn't make any motion to move you, and you're glad. You liked where you were, close up against him with his soft breathing soothing you and his hand helping keep your mind off all the thoughts rushing through your head. 

Even though Crowley often liked to make comments about him being a poor handler of emotions, as it turned out... he wasn't bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley is going to kick the SHIT out of who ever upset you, I'm telling you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed?? I don't know what came over me, I just felt like it was my obligation to write some Crowley H/C.


End file.
